homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111415-PickMeUp
14:30:56 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is wandering outside looking around for someone -- 14:31:38 -- CURRENT cosmicConundrum CCC is probably tending to the frog farm in the yard -- 14:32:08 CGG: Ah. Madame. Cenero. Just. The. Person. I. Was. Looking. To. Find. 14:33:10 CCC: What's up? 14:33:35 CGG: Well. First. Off. I. Have. Not. Seen. You. Within. The. House. Since. Waking. Up. From.... Well. The. Derse. Mission.... 14:33:50 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks a bit grim as he mentions this -- 14:34:33 CGG: Things. In. The. Attempt. To. Rescue. Miss. Aaisha. From. Scarlet. Did. Not. Go. As. Planned.... 14:35:32 CCC: Yeah, y☉u guys really blew that ☉ne, huh. 14:35:54 CGG: You. Have. Been. Informed. Of. The. Details? 14:36:50 CCC: N☉. I c☉uld just feel s☉mething bad g☉ing d☉wn. 14:37:36 CGG: You. Would. Be. Right. On. That.... Mr. Aesona. Though. Freed. From. Scarlet. Was. Still. A. Vessel. For. Her. To. Use. To. Spy. On. Us.... That. Will. Be. Fixed. Soon.... 14:37:49 CGG: But. She. Knew. Of. The. Plans.... All. Of. Them.... 14:38:53 CCC: Of c☉urse she did. That's like, her thing. 14:40:52 CGG: She. Was. Waiting. For. Us.... In. The. End. Miss. Aaisha. Is. Freed. From. Her. Direct. Influence. But. Vigil. Was. Brought. In.... Mr. Aesona'S. And. My. Own. Derse. Selves. Died.... 14:41:44 CCC: Ouch. 14:42:32 CGG: Yes.... Mr. Aesona. Has. Been. In. Poor. Spirits. 14:43:44 CGG: I. Myself. Was. A. Bit. Down. But. I. Have. Decided. To. Not. Let. What. Happened. To. Weigh. On. Me.... In. All. Things. I. Will. Be. Serios. Calier.... Whatever. That. May. Mean. For. Now.... 14:44:11 CCC: G☉☉d. The last thing we need is a bunch ☉f sadsacks 14:44:42 CGG: Indeed.... Which. Is. Why. I. Need. Advice. On. How. To. Bring. Mr. Aesona. Out. Of. His. Slump.... 14:45:23 CGG: Talking. With. Miss. Aaisha. And. Him. Makes. It. Seem. That. He. Needs. A. Victory. Of. Some. Sort.... And. I. Am. Starting. To. Think. That. The. Victory. Needs. To. Be. One. Over. Me.... 14:47:48 CCC: Hm.... I d☉n't kn☉w h☉w he feels ab☉ut fighting, but y☉u c☉uld try sparring a bit 14:49:16 CGG: I. Was. Thinking. On. That. Myself.... But. I. Am. Worried. If. Things. Do. Not. Go. Right.... I. Do. Not. Underestimate. His. Ability. But. If. I. Beat. Him. It. Would. Work. Against. That. Goal. 14:49:40 CGG: And. He. Would. Likely. Know. If. I. Was. Holding. Back. 14:50:50 CCC: It's w☉rth a sh☉t, at least 14:51:07 CGG: True. 14:52:05 CGG: I. Certainly. Think. It. Would. Potentially. Have. A. Better. Chance. Than. Mr. Milo'S. Idea. Of. Just. Getting. A. General. Victory. On. This. Planet. 14:52:24 CGG: Mr. Aesona'S. Victory. Needs. To. Be. One. That. He. Feels. Is. His. Own. 14:54:12 CCC: Yeah. It'd be a better idea if this were Nyarla's planet, but since it's n☉t, there's n☉ real pers☉nal value t☉ it 14:55:40 CGG: That. May. Be. A. Good. Choice. Of. Where. We. Should. Go. To. Next. Should. Mr. Aesona'S. Spirits. Not. Be. Lifted.... 14:55:53 CGG: ....What. Was. It. Called. Again? 14:57:07 CCC: Uh.... Hatred and Hematite 14:57:16 CGG: .... 14:57:46 CGG: Right.... So. The. First. Plan. Then.... 14:58:13 CAT ceased responding to memo. 14:58:30 CCC: I mean, we c☉uld g☉ there if fighting d☉esn't w☉rk. It's n☉t like we have much left t☉ d☉ here but wait f☉r the fr☉g 14:58:51 CGG: That. Is. True. But. That. Is. A. Rather. Ominous. Name.... 14:59:37 CGG: Going. On. To. Other. Subjects.... How. Well. Do. You. Know. Mr. Simons? 15:00:32 CCC: We've talked a few times. He tried t☉ c☉nfess feelings f☉r me. It was very weird 15:00:52 CGG: It. Seems. He. Has. Moved. On. To. Confessing. False. Feelings. For. Me.... 15:01:13 CGG: In. An. Attempt. To. "Show. Me." How. "Bitchy." Miss. Libby. Is.... 15:01:25 CCC: W☉w 15:01:42 CCC: I d☉n't kn☉w what else t☉ say ab☉ut that than just w☉w 15:02:05 CGG: I. Can. Only. Assume. The. Amazement. Is. In. Regards. To. How. Stupid. It. Sounds. 15:02:20 CCC: Yes 15:02:32 CGG: For. One. Thing.... His. Plan. Hinged. In. Part. On. Miss. Libby. Killing. Him. Over. Confessing. Flush. Feelings. For. Me. 15:03:45 CCC: He needs a bit ☉f sense slapped int☉ him 15:04:56 CGG: Is. This. A. Common. Thing. With. Human. Males? Between. Mr. Milo. Mr. Simmons. And. Mr. Batson. I. Feel. Most. Of. The. Males. Need. Sense. 15:06:07 CCC: What, making ridicul☉us reb☉unds? N☉t t☉ this extent, n☉ 15:06:50 CGG: Well. I. Just. Meant. The. Lacking. In. Sense.... It. Seems. To. Be. A. Common. Theme. With. Interacting. With. Them. 15:07:29 CGG: For. Instance. I. Somehow. Accidently. Convinced. Mr. Batson. To. Punch. A. Window.... I. Do. Not. Know. How. But. Apparently. I. Did.... 15:08:02 CCC: Ah. Yeah, human males are kind ☉f dumb in m☉st cases 15:09:00 CGG: It. Is. A. Miracle. Your. Species. Has. Survived. To. Form. A. Civilization. 15:09:26 CGG: Unless. It. Is. A. Matriarchy.... 15:10:20 CCC: N☉pe, it's pretty much a patriarchy. I t☉☉ am surprised h☉w l☉ng we've lasted 15:11:13 CGG: Well. You. Can. Rest. Assured. That. The. New. Civilization. That. Will. Be. Formed. From. This. "Game." Will. Be. Shaped. By. Us. 15:13:05 CCC: I can ☉nly h☉pe it g☉es well 15:14:26 CGG: And. On. That. Note. I. Think. It. Will. Be. Best. To. Mention. There. Will. Be. Another. Team. Meeting. As. Soon. As. Mr. Milo. Figures. Out. His. Second. Prototyping... We. Need. To. Discuss. Electing. Someone. To. Act. As. A. Representative. To. Keep. In. Contact. With. The. Other. Teams. 15:15:13 CGG: The. More. Information. We. Can. Share. With. Everyone. The. Less. Of. A. Chance. Another. Incident. Like. What. Happened. On. Derse. Will. Occur. 15:15:28 CCC: Mil☉ is chatty. I'd n☉minate him 15:16:01 CGG: Miss. Aaisha. Has. Suggested. That. It. Should. Not. Be. The. Person. Who. The. Planet. Belongs. To. 15:16:11 CGG: So. That. They. May. Focus. On. The. Challenges. Of. The. Planet. 15:17:20 CGG: So. Until. Miss. Suproc. Joins. Us. It. Will. Be. A. Choice. Between. You. Myself. And. Mr. Aesona. For. Now. 15:18:29 CCC: Hm... T☉ugh ch☉ice 15:19:10 CGG: A. Reason. To. Discuss. It. With. The. Entire. Team.... 15:20:23 CCC: Yeah. I guess we sh☉uld un-slump Nyarla first, then deal with ☉ther things 15:20:36 CGG: That. Would. Seem. Best. 15:21:58 CGG: For. Now. I. Should. Perhaps. Head. Back. To. The. House.... I. Do. Not. Want. To. Find. Out. Mr. Milo. Has. Decided. To. Have. Another. Confrontational. Moment. With. Mr. Aesona. 15:22:31 CCC: G☉☉d idea 15:23:52 CGG: While. I. Appreciate. Directness. When. A. Wall. Is. In. Your. Path. You. Can. Not. Expect. To. Burst. Straight. Through. It.... And. Mr. Aesona. Has. Many. A. Wall. Around. Him. Right. Now. 15:24:43 CGG: I. Will. Leave. You. To. The. Frog. Hunt. For. Now. 15:25:54 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG proceeds back to the house -- Category:Serios Category:Lila